Ouran Camping Trip Disaster?
by HikaruSenpai
Summary: Ouran Academy gets a week off, so the host club decides to go onto a camping trip. The club has a fun time on the trip, but will a twist emerge as they stay at the peaceful camp? A giant storm comes and ruins everything! What will happen? Read and find out!
1. To the Camp!

**(A/N ~ This is ch. 1! Sorry if it's boring... I hope you will read to the end though! There may be language..."**

It's about 10:30 in the morning and Haruhi is waiting in her apartment with suitcases and other luggage. The Host club is going on on a camping trip for 3 days since they have a week off of school.

Haruhi is reading a book when she hears a car stop outside.

 _'Is that them? If it is, they're earlier than they said they would.'_ She thinks as she goes to open the door and looks out. She see's a limo outside and Tamaki steps out of the vehicle. _'Yep! It's them.'_

"Haruhi!" Tamaki yells as he runs up the stairs outside the apartment towards her. He sees her in her tank top and shorts and blushes. "You ready to go? The others are in the car. They made me get out and come help you with your stuff." He chuckles.

"Yeah, I'm ready. You take This bag and the cooler." Haruhi says handing him the stuff.

"Okay. Nee, where's Mei-chan?" Tamaki asks her

"Mei couldn't come right now, but later tonight or tomorrow morning she will meet us at the camp. She had to be called into work at the last minute. Oh, and I'm bring her stuff with us so she wouldn't need to bring it all with her." Haruhi tells him. "Okay lets go." She smiles and they exit out of her apartment.

"Aren't you gonna say bye to your dad?" Tamaki asks her.

"No, he's asleep. I left a note on the table saying when we'll be back. Plus he know, don't worry." She says.

"Okay." Tamaki says to her.

The two open the trunk of the limo and put the stuff in. After ward they get in the limo and everyone says hello, then the limo starts to move.

"Haru-chan! You ready to go camping!?" Mitskuni asks her in a welcoming voice.

"Yeah." She says and goes and sits between Kyoya and Tamaki.

"SO, Haruhi, Is this your first time camping?" Hikaru and Kaoru ask in unison.

"No. I went camping once when I was younger, when my mom was alive. It was fun though." She smiles, remembering her first time camping.

"Haruhi. Where's Mei-chan?" Kyoya asks her in his cool calm voice.

"Oh yeah! I already told Tamaki-senpai but, she was called into work today at the last minute. Rei will come either later tonight or tomorrow morning depending on how work goes." Haruhi answers.

"Aww~ I wanted to say hi to Mei-chan... it's been so long since Takashi and I have last seen her." Mitskuni pouts.

"Yeah. It has been." Takashi quietly says patting Mitskuni on the head.

"So, Kyoya-senpai. What are we doing about tenting?" Hikaru asks him.

"We tent together." Kaoru says immediately afterward.

"Well, I brought four tents with us so that leaves two per tent. I was thinking Honey and Mori-sempai share one, Hikaru and you, Kaoru, share one. Tamaki and I will share a tent leaving Mei-chan and Haruhi to a tent." Kyoya says looking at a schedule he made.

 _'He made a schedule?'_ Haruhi looks at it and is laughing on the inside.

"You made a schedule Kyoya?" Tamaki tries to ask seriously but he is chuckling as he asks.

Everyone laughs at Kyoya who is staring at his paper.

"Actually, that's expected fom you Kyoya." Hikaru laughs.

"Oh shut up. It's not a schedule, it's a paper with the stuff I brought...and also my research paper." Kyoya says.

"Research paper? I though we didn't have any homework." Hikaru says.

"No. I just like to take notes on commoner activities." Kyoya smiles.

"Bwahahaha!" The twins laugh at him.

"Ahem!" Kyoya coughs and they stop.

"What!? But I wanna share a tent with Haruhi!" Tamaki whines.

 _'Oh god...'_ Haruhi rolls her eyes.

"Kyoya!? Can I share a tent with Haruhi instead!?" Tamaki asks him, whining like a stubborn kid.

Kyoya looks at him then looks back at his paper, ignoring his question.

"KYOYA!? PLEASE!?" Tamaki whines more with tears practically in his eyes.

Kyoya and everyone else ignores his whinging for a bit.

"KYOYA-"

"SO help me if you say Kyoya again, Tamaki!" Kyoya yells at him. He pushes his glasses back into place and sighs. "Well, I have no problem with it Haruhi, but I don't think you two should share a tent though." Kyoya says to Haruhi.

Tamaki looks at her after and gives her his puppy dog face.

"Ugh..." She rolls her eyes while Tamaki is still staring at her with his puppy dog face. "No senapi." Haruhi tells him.

Tamaki looks at her with his puppy dog face again and hugs her.

"Let go Senpai! No is a no! Rei and I can share a tent and you and Kyoya can share one. That's it!" Haruhi tells him and he lets go of her.

"Okay..." Tamaki says in a sad voice and goes into his sulking corner.

"Here he goes again." Kyoya says in a sarcastic voice.

 _'I don't really care about sharing a tent with him, we're a couple after all, but we don't need to share a tent. It would be weird.'_ Haruhi thinks to her self. She pulls out her book and reads

"So what are we going to do first when we get there Tono? You're the boss right?" Hikaru asks him. Kaoru and him are playing on their DS while Mitskuni naps, Kyoya is on his computer and Haruhi and Takashi are reading.

"Uh...Aren't we just camping...I'm not the boss in this situation. Am I?" Tamaki has a confused face.

"No, you're not. First off we need to unpack. Then afterward, depending on the time, it might be lunch time." Kyoya says.

"Ha-ha. Okay." Hikaru responds.

Some time passes after Kyoya answered Hikaru. Everyone is quite minding their own business in the car. Mitskuni awakens after his nap and yawns.

"Hey Kyo-chan~~ Are we there yet?" Mitskuni rubs his eyes, while asking Kyoya.

Kyoya looks at his watch and asks his body guard assistant.

"We should be there soon, he said." Kyoya answers Mitskuni.

 **(A/N ~ Hello! This is chapter 1 of the this fan fiction! I promise if you would be so kind as to stay til' the end, it will get more interesting. I guess you could call this a "set-up" chapter, Lol. Please read to the end and any positive feedback is appreciated. Thx! (^** w **^)/" Bye!**

 _Omake:_

Tono: Lord/king or in this case, boss. The twins refer to Tamaki like this a lot.

Nee: Equivalent to "Hey"

Senpai/ Sempai: Upperclassmen, form of respect to ones older than you

Chan: Honorific, more commonly used with girls, indicates affection or family. Also used with cute things and animals.


	2. Will Disaster Come?

Another 15 minutes passes and the club arrives at the camp ground.

"Wow ~ Takashi! Look at the camp ground! Isn't it huge!?" Mitskuni looks out the window with awe.

"Yeah, I see." Takashi replies with his normal emotionless tone.

"Alright, we're here! Let's go swimming!" The twins yell as they run out the car doors.

"No, you're not going swimming, we're setting up the camp first like I said." Kyoya tells them.

"Whoa. This is a camp ground? This thing is huge compared to the one I went to when I was little." Haruhi Says to them.

"Really? Well I guess now it will be more fun since you're older and you're with us." Tamaki smiles at her.

"Yeah, I guess." Haruhi says.

It takes the club about another 15 minutes to unpack the load from the car. Once they finished, the driver left and it was just them at the camp ground.

"We'll set up the tents. Haruhi and Honey-sempai, you two start lunch." Kyoya tells them.

"Aye, sir!" Mitskuni salutes him and prances to Haruhi. "What do you wanna make Haru-chan~?" Mitskuni asks her.

"I don't know. Let's look at the food we brought first." Haruhi says to him. The two go over to the cooler and their food. They pick out some stuff and start to cook while the others set up the camp.

Another 20 minutes pass and Haruhi and Mitskuni finish cooking.

"Okay guys~! It's ready~~!" Mitskuni waves to them.

"Great. Whatcha make?" The Twins ask them.

"Curry." Haruhi says, getting out bowls and chop sticks. She hands them to everyone.

"Yes! Your cooking is so great Haruhi!"Tamaki says with a lot of excitement and picks her up, spinning her and hugging her.

"Tamaki!" Haruhi tries to tell him seriously but she is laughing.

They all eat their curry and clean up.

"Thanks, Haruhi and Honey-sempai." the twins say. Everyone else thanks them as well.

"Let's go swimming now." Hikaru says.

"Yeah! Let's go swimming!" Kaoru

"No, no, you idiots! You can't go swimming after you eat!" Tamaki yells at them.

"Why not?" They ask in unison.

"Well... uhh..."

"Actually... the lake is about half a mile down the one trail. We could walk there and then go swimming." Kyoya interrupts.

 _'Why would you want to swim in a dirty lake?'_ Haruhi thinks, listening to them talk.

"Yeah! Let's go!" The twins yell in joy.

They all gather there things from their tents and begin to walk down the trail to the lake.

"It's been so long since we've been swimming Hikaru!" Kaoru says to him.

"Yeah I know." Hikaru replies.

"You two idiots better not do anything stupid while we're there!" Tamaki yells at them, chasing them as they skip down the trail.

"They're really energetic aren't they Takashi?" Mitskuni asks him. Takashi carrying Mitskuni on his shoulders like normal, leaving Kyoya to walk with Haruhi.

"Yeah." Takashi replies.

'You're not going swimming Haruhi?" Kyoya asks her.

"No. I don't really like swimming in lakes." She says.

"Really? Okay." Kyoya says.

About another 10 minutes pass and the club arrives to the lake and the guys change and go to the lake. Haruhi goes over to a tree and sits on her towel and takes out her book to read. Tamaki runs over to her.

'Haruhi, you're not going to swim?" Tamaki asks her.

"No. I don't want to swim today plus I'm not a fan of swimming in lakes." She laughs. Tamaki sits on the towel by her.

"Want to take a boat out then?" Tamaki asks her. "I haven't been on a boat in a long time. We could go on the boat, just the two of us, and not the others." Tamaki similes at her.

"Ehh..." She moans.

"Oh come on Haruhi. It would be fun!" Tamaki begs her, and a moment of silence occurs. "I have an idea..." Tamaki grabs Haruhi's hand and kisses her. It catches Haruhi in a shock and she gets confused but she doesn't care.

"Hahaha... okay. Okay! We can go on a boat." She laughs.

The two get up and go to the Boat renting clerk. They rent a boat row boat and set it out on the lake. They get in and start to row out into the lake.

"Look at them Takashi! They're so cute on the boat!" Mitskuni tells Takashi while they stand in the water with a beach ball in Mitskuni's hands. Takashi looks and smiles.

Haruhi and Tamaki go on the boat for a while but are disturbed by a shaking force to the boat. The two stop what they're doing and cling onto the boats sides.

"What the- the boat's rocking! Haruhi hold on!" Tamaki tells her.

"Wah!" She yells.

"Boy, look at your faces! Hahaha... we got them good Kaoru!" Hikaru laughs, his voice coming from the one side of the boat.

"Yeah, we did!" Kaoru laughs coming from the other side.

"YOU IDIOTS! WHAT IF THE BOAT TIPPED!? HARUHI COULD'VE GOTTEN WET!" Tamaki yells at them standing up in the boat.

"Tamaki! Don't stand in the boat!" Haruhi tells him.

"Oh no, he's mad, Hikaru! Let's swim away!" Kaoru laughs and the two start to swim away.

"Don't worry Kaoru! He won't be able to get us!" Hikaru yells to him since Kaoru is swimming faster.

"You don't think I won't catch you!? You are dead wrong, you morons!" Tamaki yells and he dives off the boat into the water after them. Haruhi gets splashed a little with water.

 _'Those idiots... well, good thing I brought my book with me. Now I can read here alone while Tamaki tries to beat the two. Haha" Haruhi_ laughs to herself.

Haruhi watches them swim away then goes to read her book. Some time passes when she hears a rumble. She looks up in the sky and sees dark gray clouds in the distance.

 _'Dang it! It looks like it's going to thunder...I'll start rowing back.'_ Haruhi thinks, putting her book down, then she starts to row the boat back.

_ **(A/N ~ Thanks for reading chapter 2! Sorry if the chapter was boring or anything... I promise the next few chapters will be more exciting! Promise! . Thx for reading this chapter! (^** w **^)/" Bye**

 _Story notes:_

When I use _italics_ I am indicating a character speaking to their self.

Also, This plot is taken over between the course of a few days. As of right now, it's within a few hours of the club arriving at the camp. But I'll let you imagine the routine and time (etc.) of the plot. (^w~)


	3. Lying out of Fear?

**(A/N~ Language warning. Thx for reading. I promise it will get better if you keep reading!)**

Haruhi rows the boat to the shore. Along the way she hears more thunder, this time a bit louder.

"Hey you guys hear something?" Tamaki asks the twins and sempai's, standing in the water with a beach ball.

"Huh? No. You must be hearing things Tono. Come on and throw the ball!" Kaoru tells them.

Tamaki turns to the water and sees Haruhi rowing the boat back.

 _'Crap! I forgot that I left Haruhi out there! I was so busy chasing the twins that I forgot! I'm horrible!'_

Tamaki thinks. He throws the beach ball and swims out to the boat.

"HEY TONO! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" Hikaru yells at him.

"He's going back to Haruhi, Hika-chan." Mitskuni says to him.

"Yeah I can see that..." Hikaru looks at the sky and sees the dark clouds. _'That's why... it might storm.'_

"Hikaru come on!" Kaoru yells at him, and Hikaru turns back and throws the ball at him.

Tamaki swims out to the boat and goes to its side.

"Haruhi! I'm sorry I left you! Are you done staying here? Do you wanna go back to the camp?" Tamaki whines to her in a sorrowful voice.

Haruhi stops and looks over to Tamaki inn the water. "I'm fine. I'm just returning the boat and I'm going to go back to the camp. I'm okay." She smiles to him.

"You sure? Let me get in the boat again." Tamaki says and he tries to enter the boat, tipping it to one side.

"STOP! Tamaki! You're gonna tip the boat trying to do that!" Haruhi yells at him going to the opposite side of the boat.

Tamaki stops and looks at her. "Sorry! I'll swim back and meet you there." He laughs and stars to swim off.

 _'That idiot...I hope I can get back to the camp alone'_ Haruhi watches him swim off.

Tamaki rushes back to the shore and runs onto the land.

"Kyoya!" He yells.

Kyoya puts down his laptop and looks up. He sighs. "What now Tamaki?"

"Kyoya! My towel!" Tamaki yells at, while running towards him.

Kyoya grabs his towel that's right beside him and throws it to him.

"Here" Kyoya says in a sigh and goes back to his computer.

Tamaki puts his towel on and runs to the dock.

A few minutes pass and Haruhi arrives at the dock and Tamaki and her return the boat at the counter.

They start to walk to the trail together.

"I'll go back to the camp with you. I've had enough water today" Tamaki laughs.

"Oh no I'm fine. I'll come right back, I just need to get something. Plus, it is getting late since we've been here for a while, I'll start dinner too. Since it is late Mei might be here soon as well, if she is able to come tonight." Haruhi says as they walk.

Tamaki stops and looks at her. "You sure?" Tamaki asks in a confused look, the towel drapped over his head.

"Yeah. I'll be right back." Haruhi says.

"B-but its dark and scary if you go alone!" Tamaki whines to her, acting really overprotective.

"Oh calm down...I'll be fine stupid." Haruhi says in a playful voice

Tamaki sighs and she walks off down the trail.

Tamaki watched her go then he goes back to the water and sits on the sand looking at the others.

"What are you doing Tama-chan~? You look sad." Mitskuni asks him. He is in the water, but he sees Tamaki sitting there.

"Nothing... just staring at the water." He says looking at the water, not making eye contact.

"You gonna come back in the water boss?" The twins ask in unison. They and the other two come out of the water and go to him.

"No. I think I swam enough today. Plus I'm getting hungry." Tamaki says and he stands up.

"It looks like it might rain soon. What should we do?" Mitskuni asks while pointing at the dark clouds in the sky.

"Where'd Haru-chan go, Tama-chan~?" Mitskuni asks him

Tamaki looks at the sky and he stands.

"If it rains then..." Tamaki says quietly to himself in shock, ignoring Mitskuni. He dashes off to the trail the he left Haruhi by.

"Did you say something - HEY WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" The twins start to ask but yell at Tamaki as he runs away.

 _'That's why Haruhi wanted to get back to the camp! She saw the clouds and knew it was going to thunder! I'm such an idiot! Dammit!'_ Tamaki thinks as he runs to the trail. He stops and catches his breath then runs down the trail.

 _'Haruhi! Where are you!?'_ Tamaki sprints down the trail towards the camp.

 **(A/N~ Hello there! I just finished chapter 3 (as you can see)! Thanks for reading and I plan to have more chapters for this series soon. Chapter 4 will better and more exciting! Promise! I hop you'll stay with this series until it's over. I promise it will get better! Really! That's all for now. Bye! (^** w **^)/"**

 **Sorry if this chapter was boring! I didn't want to fit this all in 1 chapter! Don't hat me!**

 _Story notes:_

-When I add a "~ " at the end of a line (Primarily for Mitskuni) it indicates an elongated word and/ or it gives it a cutesy voice (That or to make it fancy~). An example of this would be: "Yeah~!" ,I would use that instead of something long like: "Yeaahhhhh!"


	4. The Storm Starts

**(A/N~ language warning! Thx for reading! Hope you enjoy!)**

Tamaki is running down the trail, still in his swim trunks and holding his towel. He's breathing heavily with is eyes forward. The tall trees around him cast a shadowy effect in the forest with the little patches of light through the trees.

 _'Dang it Haruhi! Why don't you ever rely on people!? I'm such an idiot for not noticing though! Dammit!'_ Tamaki thinks.

Tamaki gets to their base in the matter of a minute or two. When he arrives he doesn't see Haruhi. He is out of breath and stands there gasping for air.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki asks in a quite voice. There's silence. "Are you here?" Tamaki asks to his surrounding.

He gets no reply again. He starts to move toward the tent that Haruhi and Mei are going to share.

"Haruhi? Are you in here?" Tamaki opens the tent.

When he looks in he sees Haruhi lying on her sleeping bag with headphones in and a book in her hands.

She notices a disturbance and looks up and sees him.

"Haruhi...what are you doing?" Tamaki asks her.

"Senpai?" Haruhi asks in a confused voice. She stops her music and takes out her headphones and sits up clenching her knees to her chest.

"What are you doing, Haruhi?" Tamaki has a confused face on him.

"Well...I...uh..." She hesitates to reply.

"Did you come back since it was going to thunder?" Tamaki asks. He comes into the tent and squats down in front of her.

She blushes and looks away. "It was getting late though and Mei might come..." She says with no eye contact.

"You're lying, aren't you?" He asks.

Haruhi blushes and puts her head down in between her arms.

"Haruhi, why do you push away people even though we're so close and we would help?" Tamaki asks her.

Haruhi looks up at him. "What do you mean? I've always gotten through stuff on my own." Haruhi replies.

"I know that, but why don't you let others help you?" Tamaki asks her in a pushing voice.

"I'm sorry Senpai I don't know...I've never relied on anyone and I've always hated thunder. My dad told me that I've always went on my own." Haruhi says.

Tamaki sighs. "Well, Why don't we start cooking for everyone when they get back."

"Yeah okay." She says with no eye contact in a depressed voice.

The two get up and start to step out of the tent. A huge crack of thunder breaks in the sky and Haruhi gets spooked and screams.

Tamaki grabs and holds her hand. "It's okay, I'm here." He smiles at her.

Tamaki looks up through the leaves on the trees and sees the dark clouds. They have gotten bigger and closer to the camp.

"It's going to rain. I think we should do something so our tents won't get wet. Plus, if it does rain we won't be able to cook." Haruhi says. She is still scared and holding on to Tamaki's hand.

"I agree." Tamaki says. He turns to her. " I have an idead! Why don't you use my headphones and listen to music to block out the thunder!?" Tamaki asks in a big smile.

"Really? Okay." She replies.

Tamaki grabs his headphones from his bag, in the tent, and hands them to Haruhi.

"Tamaki-senpai... what about the others? We should bring them more clothes and stuff beofre the rain." Haruhi says putting on the headphones and plugging her music player in.

"Okay, but first lets cover the tents before so if it rains while we're gone." Tamaki says.

He looks up at the. _' Those clouds are really dark and big. It might rain a lot... we should get some where that more safe...'_

 _ **Meanwhile:**_ (During the huge crack of thunder, actually)

"Whoa! That was loud Takashi~! And look at the clouds too!" Mitskuni yells and points to the sky.

Takashi looks at the sky. Everyone is standing under a tree talking, while Kyoya is on his computer.

The lifeguard at the lake grabs his microphone and shouts in it. "ATTENTION ALL CAMP VISITORS! THERE IS A HUGE THUNDERSTORM HEADING OUR WAY! I ADVISE ALL VISITORS TO GO INTO A BUILDING TO TAKE SHELTER FROM THE RAIN. ALL SWIMERS AND BOATERS PLEASE COME ON TO LAND AS WELL! TAHT IS ALL!" The lifeguard instructs all the people in the area.

"They're right. Those clouds do look like this will be a big storm." Hikaru says staring at the clouds.

"I wonder id Haru-chan and Tama-chan will be alright? They went back to the camp I think. We should go get them and come back to one of the building here." Mitskuni says.

A park staff member walks over to the club members.

"Are you guys camping here?" The female staff member asks them. She is wearing her uniform and yellow short curly hair.

"Yes we are... however, two of our friends went back to our camp site which means they didn't hear the message." Kyoya says. He closes his laptop and stands.

"I see... we will have some staff members go to the camp grounds to get all the visitors to a safe place. Where is your camp ground located?" The staff member asks.

"Down the west trail." Kyoya says pointing to the trail.

"Thank you. We will go get them. All of you please go into one of the buildings until the storm is over." The staff member instructs. They walk away, heading to other staff members.

"We should go get them." Hikaru says.

"No. we can't. They instructed all of the visitors to go to one of the buildings. Plus they said they're going to check all of the camp grounds as well..." Kyoya says. "So lets go to one of the buildings." Kyoya grabs his towel and passes them all.

"Hey! Kyoya-senpai!" Hikaru yells at him. Kaoru grabs his hand.

"Hikaru... they'll be okay. Lets go." Kaoru tells him.

Hikaru clenches his fist and sighs. "Okay." They walk towards one of the buildings.

As they enter the building with other park visitors they can hear more thunder and see lightning in the distance. The clouds have moved a far distance in just a short amount of time.

"I hope they'll be okay and that they get here soon." Mitskuni pouts into his bunny.

 _ **Meanwhile:**_

A few minutes pass and Tamaki and Haruhi are still at the camp ground.

Tamaki stops what he's doing and goes to Haruhi, tapping her on the shoulder.

Haruhi removes one side of the headphones and listens to Tamaki.

"Haruhi, I think we should go back to the others becau-" Tamaki stops talking. A rain drop hit his nose.

"It's starting to rain Haruhi. We should find the others and get somewhere that is more safe." Tamaki finishes, he is serious.

"Okay." Haruhi says in a scared voice.

They stop what they're doing, grab their coats and the others stuff then start to walk off down the trail.

The rain has come down more and they start to walk faster.

 _'It's raining more now and on top of that it's thundering a lot as well! We need to get to the others.'_ Tamaki thinks. He has his arm in front of his face to block the rain and he is holding Haruhi's hands as they run.

"SENPAI! IT'S RAINING TO MUCH! I CAN'T SEE! ARE WE GOING THE RIGHT WAY!? Haruhi yells to him. She still has the headphones in but the music wont work because the thunder is to loud.

"YEAH! WE'RE GOING THE RIGHT WAY! DON'T WORRY!" Tamaki replies.

The rain has become a downpour. There is so much rain that they can barley see in front of their selves.

" _At this rate I don't think we'll be able to find any where to get away from the rain!'_ Tamaki thinks.

He stops running to catch his breath. Haruhi stop and bends overs gasping for air. The thunder and lightning is still raging on.

Tamaki turns to Haruhi, they are both drenched. "Haruhi? Are you okay!? We need to find somewhere to take shelter! Dammit!" Tamaki yells. His hands are on his shoulders.

"Y-yeah... I'm fine." Haruhi says. She is clearly scared, which Tamaki notices.

Tamaki grabs her hand and they start to run off down the trail again. The rain has made the trail muddy and slippery. As they run, Tamaki notices a small little bench hut with a map of the camp.

"LETS GO THERE FOR NOW HARUHI!" Tamaki yells. The rain became to loud and powerful to just talk normally. Tamaki and Haruhi run into the hut. Tamaki sits and Haruhi sits beside him, Haruhi is still holding his hand.

The other stuff they brought with they has been soaked as well. They place it in the corner of the small hut.

"Senpai. How will we get to the others? It's raining to hard for us to get back either way?" Haruhi asks. She is trembling.

Tamaki grabs her and hugs her. "I don't know honestly... we should stay here for now, until the rain calms down." Tamaki comforts her.

 _'If it keeps raining like this for a while, I'm sure the lake might flood and all of our stuff will get drenched by the rain. We need to get out of here! Crap!'_ Tamaki thinks. He is still holding Haruhi who has her hands over her ears and her eyes closed.

 **(A/N~ Thx for reading chapter 4! The next chapter will get more, how do I put this... , exciting? Dangerous? Idk...something along those lines. Lol. Hope you will stay 'til the end! Reviews and any feedback is liked. That's all for now. Byez! (^** w **^)/"**


	5. The Storm Rages On

**(A/N~ Language warning.**

 **Quick recap- The host club went on a camping trip over the week end since they have a week off. Upon arrival to the camp and enjoying their time, a huge thunderstorm approached the camp. Tamaki and Haruhi went back to their camp ground but as they were there the storm hit them so they're trying to get back to everyone, but the rain was too strong so they took shelter. The camp staff said they would go advise any camp visitors around the park to go take refuge in one of the buildings,Tamaki and Haruhi have not been located yet. What will happen?)**

The storm has been raging on now for half an hour. The rain is heavy, the thunder and lighting is fierce and the wind outside is strong. All of the camp visitors are in a building where there's a lot of chatter and commotion. The Host club is grouped up by a window. They put on their shirts before entering the building.

"Have they found Tamaki and Haruhi yet?" Takashi asks Kyoya.

"I don't know." He pushes up his glasses. " I'll go and ask.

Kyoya walks over to one of the staff members on the other side of the room. He taps her shoulder.

"Excuse me miss?" He asks with a smile. She turns around to him in surprise.

"Yes? What can I help you with?" She asks.

"You see, just before we got here we were instructed to take refuge in a building. How ever, two of our friends weren't present at the moment you told us to take refuge. They were back at our camp ground. I talked to another staff member before we got here and she said you guys were going to go around the camp and find other visitors and bring them here. I was wondering if they we're found and in this or one of the other buildings by any chance? Or if you've went to go search for anyone?" Kyoya explains and asks her.

"Really? Right before the storm started other staff members were sent around the camps, but when it started to rain heavily they came back since they couldn't see and the trails were muddy. I can go find our manager and see if we've gotten anyone. Please wait here." She smiles and walks off.

Kyoya sighs and walks back over towards the group.

"What they say Kyo-chan~?" Mitskuni asks Kyoya.

"Well...she said that before the rain even started they sent out camp advisers to go find any other visitors. When the heavy rain started the staff members came back. It was too hard to see and the trails were also too muddy to go on. So, I don't know what will happen nor if they've found them or anyone. She said she would ask the manager." Kyoya says, starring out of the window, looking at the rain.

" I bet they're soaked and all of our stuff is wet and shitty. I bet they didn't even go and look for anyone." Hikaru says with an attitude.

"Hika-chan! Don't say that~! Our friends are out here! And Haru-chan hates thunder, remember? I Hope they will find them." Mitskuni whines and pouts into his Usa-chan.

"It's okay Mitskuni. I'm sure they're doing all they can." Takashi pats his head, trying to cheer him up.

They all go quite after that and about 5 Minutes of silence pass and the same staff member comes over to Kyoya.

"Sir." She says and Kyoya and the gang turn to her. " So far we haven't found any other park visitors. Other staff members are actually going to head out there soon and see if they can find anyone. In the mean time all we can do is wait. I'm very sorry." She bows* and walks away.

"Dammit!" Hikaru yells and he hits the window.

"Hikaru! Calm down! It's okay! I'm sure Haruhi and Tono are safe!" Kaoru put his hands on his shoulder and whines to him.

"B-but!-" Hikaru starts but is interrupted by Kaoru.

"I'm sure they're trying all they can to get everyone to safety. If worse comes to worse we'll go out there and look." Kaoru comforts him.

"I know that Kaoru! But what if they can't find them and something happens to them!" Hikaru snaps at him. Hikaru has always cared about his friends a lot.

"Hika-chan. This no time to act like a fool. Please calm down." Mitskuni tells him.

Right after Mitskuni tells Hikaru to calm down, a male voice comes over the loud speaker in the building.

"Attention all park visitors." They say, the whole building grows quiet in an instance. "We have been issued by the weather department to evacuate all personals to a safer place. They say we're in a sudden micro-burst super-cell thunderstorm. It is dangerous to stay here, but there other visitors around the park outside. We have sent staff outside to try and look for anyone, but the storm is too strong and bad to locate anybody. We will continue to search for any other persons. As of now, staff advisers will give you directions on what to do. That is all." The voice stops and a click is heard, ending the announcement.

Everyone in the building was silent for a brief moment. In an instant panic and loud talking began again.

"Tama-chan... Haru-chan..." Mitskuni says in a sad voice.

A female staff member stands in the middle of the room with a megaphone and starts to speak.

"All camp visitors! Please be quiet!" She instructs. The building grows silent and directs their attention to her. "I have been given the instructions on where to go. I will divide you up into groups and we will proceed from there." She says and goes to other staff members, directing them.

 _ **MEENWHILE**_

Tamaki and Haruhi are in a small hut, escaping most of the terrible weather.

A huge crack of thunder bursts through the area.

"Ahh!" Haruhi screams. She has her hands over her years and her eyes closed, she is leaning on Tamaki's shoulder. Tamaki has his arm around her,

"It's okay Haruhi. We'll get out of this storm soon. Someone will come, I promise." Tamaki tells her.

"Senpai... what do you think is happening with everyone else?" Haruhi asks in a shaken up voice.

Tamaki sighs and lays his head on hers. "I'm sure they're in some of the buildings there, being sheltered by the storm, unlike us right?" He chuckles, trying to make a joke out of it. "But don't worry, others were in the rain when it started so I would guess they would try and find others out in the storm." Tamaki says, looking at the heavy falling rain on the ground.

"What happens if no one comes to find us though?" Haruhi asks again.

"Don't say that Haruhi... I'm sure they're looking for people. They're doing everything they can. I'm sure of it." Tamaki says and he holds her tighter.

They don't speak for a moment, only hearing the fierce thunder, wind and rain.

"If worse comes to worse Haruhi, we'll just have to get out of here and find everyone else right? For now we should just stay here and hope someone comes." Tamaki says to her.

"Hai..." She says. More thunder cracks and she screams again.

"It's okay. I'm here." Tamaki says, holding her tighter.

 **(A/N~ Thx for reading chapter 5! Please let me know how the story is going. It will get more exciting from here!** w **That's all, bye! (^** w **^)/"**

 _Translation Notes:_

Hai = yes/okay.

Usa-chan= Honey-sempai's stuffed bunny given to him by his grandma. It has other names it goes by, but Usa-chan is the most used when referring to it.

Bowing* = in japan they bow to one another. This indicates respect and being formal. Bowing is also used when greeting/ saying good bye to someone that you show respect towards.


	6. Running into the Storm, Where are they?

**(A/N~ Language warning.)**

The storm is still raging on outside. There's now more rain, thunder, and lightning.

"Attention all camp visitors!" A male staff member yells from the middle of the room. "We will now direct you into groups. Another camp adviser will be around to break people into groups." He says.

"Dammit! What do we do!? Tono and Haruhi are still out there!" Hikaru yells towards the other members and he hits the window.

"Hikaru calm down! Yelling about it won't make the situation any better." Kaoru tells him, putting his hands on his shoulders.

"Let go Kaoru! What do you know!? Our friends are out there and all we can do is sit here and wait!? We don't even know if anything bad has happened!" Hikaru yells. He puts his head and arms on the window, putting his head down.

"Hika-chan... you need to calm down. We don't know what is happening out there or if their alright, but... I have faith that they're okay, Hika-chan. Tama-chan is with Haru-chan, I'm sure they're alright." Mitskuni walks over to him and comforts him.

"Grr... BUT HOW CAN YOU JUST SIT HERE WHEN-" Hikaru starts to yell.

"Hikaru. That's enough. Stop, you're not helping anyone by arguing." Takashi cuts him off.

Kaoru puts his hand on Hikaru's shoulder and looks at him with demanding but caring eyes, practically telling him to stop.

"Excuse me, gentlemen?" A man walks over behind the host club, they all turn towards him. "If you would please follow me. I'm going to give you rain coats then we will have every one here exit to a safer place." He says.

Hikaru gets up and goes over to him and grabs him by the shirt.

"Listen! Two of our friends are out there! What will happen to them!?" Hikaru yells at him.

The man looks in sudden terror and surprise.

"HIKARU STOP IT!" Kaoru yells at him and pulls him away from the man over to the window again. Takashi and Mitskuni step in front of him to prevent him from going away.

"I'm very sorry. I know you're trying all that you can." Kyoya bows to the man.

"No... it's okay. I don't know how we'll be able to find others stranded in the storm though. We will need to somehow get others here to try and search for the stranded. Now please follow me." He directs them.

The man starts to walk off and Kyoya follows him. Mitskuni, Takashi and Kaoru stay behind for a second and look at Hikaru.

"Hikaru! Don't do that! You can't take your anger out on others!" Kaoru yells at him.

"He's right Hika-chan. You need to stop that." Mitskuni says.

Hikaru lets his bangs cover his eyes and he stands.

"Sorry. Lets go." He says and storms off behind Kyoya. _'I'll get them myself if I need too!'_ Hikaru thinks. He puts his head down more and tightens his bite as he passes through people.

"He has a long way to go... Come on, let's follow them." Kaoru says and they walk away.

The crew takes a few turns in the building and then stop outside of a small room with supplies in it.

"Please wait here, I'll get you coats and stuff." The man says. He goes in and grabs enough coats for them and comes out and hands them each a coat.

"Thank you." Kyoya puts on his coat, and all the est of them says thanks and do the same. "Are you always preparred for this?" Kyoya asks the man.

"Well, there aren't a lot of storms around here actually, but as a precaution every camp must come with extras supllies in case of emergencies." The man says. "Now please follow the miss down the hall please." He says with a smile and walks off back the way they came for more people.

"This way please. We have vehicles outside waiting for everyone. Please hurry." The lady says.

They all walk faster down the hall in silence, listening to the fierce weather.

"Amazing how they're so calm in this situation." Mitskuni says.

"They do have to be trained in case of emergencies, Hunny-sempai." Kyoya says. They all walk down a short set of stairs and turn left.

Two camp members are waiting by two big doors with coats on.

"Please quickly get on the bus. It is ready to leave soon." The one commandingly says.

They all exit out into the the storm.

"Wah! It's terrible out! Takashi~!" Mitskuni cries in the rain and he jumps to Takashi.

"Yeah Honey-sempai, it's a storm. Now come on get on the bus." Kaoru says and he looks right and sees Hikaru running away from the bus. "what- HIKARU! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!? COME BACK HERE! DON'T RUN OFF ON YOUR OWN!" Kaoru yells at him. Kaoru begins to chase him but is stopped by someone grabbing his arm.

"Sir, please get on the bus! We'll have someone go after him!" A lady tells him.

"N-but! Hikaru!" Kaoru yells not looking at the lady.

"Kao-chan! Get on the bus!" Mitskuni yells from inside the bus.

Kaoru is forced onto the bus, and sits by Kyoya.

"Hikaru...you idiot!" Kaoru hits the sit in front of him.

"Kaoru, they'll get Hikaru don't worry. The idiot probably went to go look for Tamaki and Haruhi." Kyoya tells him.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

 _'Crap! It's so hard to see! I'll go back to our camp ground and look for them!'_ Hikaru thinks, he is getting soaked even though he has a coat on. His breathing is heavy and he can barley see in the thick rain.

 _'the ground is so muddy I might slip too! The ground is too watery, at this rate the paths and everything will flood!'_

"SIR! PLEASE COME BACK HERE!" Hikaru hears a voice call from behind him. "IT'S DANGEROURS! PLEASE COM BACK HERE!" He hears.

 _'Crap! They're probably coming after me... I need to lose them!'_ Hikaru speeds up his running, he is careful not to slip on the muddy ground.

"SIR~! … SIR~~!" Hikaru hears the voices behind him grow fainter as he runs away.

 _'Only a little farther I think. I can make it!'_ Hikaru runs through the storm, down the muddy paths, for about 5 minutes until he is on the trail that leads to their tents.

He stops for a second, letting the rain drench him again as he catches his breath. He closes his eyes and listens to the thunder and rain.

 _'Down here... lets go!'_ Hikaru sprints off again and advances down the trail.

 _'I know they're here! I know they'll be safe!'_ Hikaru thinks. He passes other demolished camp grounds on his way.

 _'What if I don't find them though!?'_ Hikaru closes his eyes and runs more. _'No! Shut up Hikaru! Don't think like that! I'll find them!'_ Hikaru opens his eyes and he is determined to find them. He sprints faster down the trail.

 _ **While Hikaru is Running**_

Tamaki is still holding Haruhi close and comforting her. "Dammit!" He and Haruhi hear a voice from somewhere, but they don't move around to look for it.

"What was that?" Haruhi asks moving closer to Tamaki.

"I don't know. Maybe it's another visitor in the storm looking for help. Should I step out and look around for a second Haruhi?" Tamaki asks her.

"No. Please don't" Haruhi begs and holds him tighter.

"Okay." Tamaki responds. He stares up again and looks out at the rain and the muddy, water filled path.

In a quick flash he sees a figure run by the little bench hut they're in. His eyes open wide and stare out. _'What was that? I caught a quick glimpse but it looked liked either Hikaru or Kyoya...they looked like they had dark hair.'_ Tamaki snaps back to life looks back at the rain.

"KYOYA!? HIKARU!? WAS THAT YOU!?" Tamaki yells out to the rain.

 _'A oice? Was that Tono?'_ Hikaru stops and runs back the direction he came to. _'A small hut thing? Did it come from there?'_ Hikaru thinks and runs back to the hut.

"Tamaki? What is it? Ahh!" Haruhi asks as thunder goes off again.

"It's okay, I just thought I saw Kyoya or Hikaru or somebody run by just now. It could be my mind playing tricks on me though." Tamaki says.

Hikaru runs and stops in front of the hut. Tamaki notices a figure and looks up.

"Hikaru? Is that you?" Tamaki asks.

Hikaru stands there in the rain and sees Tamaki holding Haruhi in the hut.

 **(A/N~ Hey! Thanks for reading chapter 6 everyone! It means a lot to have viewers read and enjoy fan fiction! And writing it takes some time and work too! Then you have to revise it and blah , blah, blahh... but anyway, please let me know how this is going so far, it would mean a lot! That's all for now, bye! (^** w **^)/" )**

 _Story notes:_

the characters don't always use honorifics and that's because it wither doesn't fit or because since they all already know each other, they're familiar with one another thus indicating familiarity which means no honorific.

FYI- if you have not read the manga (I recommend it! It's awesome!) you might not know this, but, later in the manga, Hikaru dyes his hair a darker color. A dark auburn, almost dark brown or black even,


	7. The Rain Keeps Falling

**(A/N~ You already know, but, Language warning! But who cares right!? *laugh * okay... let's continue)**

"Hikaru? " Tamaki asks, looking up and staring at the figure in front of him.

Hikaru's face fills with joy and he runs over to them. "Tamaki! Haruhi! You're okay!" He stops in front of them.

"Hikaru! How did you find us? Where's everyone else?" Tamaki asks him in joy.

"I came on my own. Anyway, come on let's go!" Hikaru tells them and he grabs their hands and starts to pull them. Tamaki pulls him back and stops him.

"What do you mean you came on your own? Where is everyone Hikaru!?" Tamaki forcibly asks him.

"Like I said I came on my own." Hikaru starts. "But if you want the whole thing...the story is after you

chased after Haruhi, it started to rain shortly after, but I think you could tell. Anyway, The weather turned horrible in a flash and the camp advised us to take shelter in one of the few buildings they had. We told them about how you two and others weren't all in the same place and they said they would make other staff go around and find people, they didn't because the weather turned bad in a flash. We waited to hear if they found you two but they said they couldn't so I guess I snapped and got angry. They issued us to evacuate and when they did I took that chance to run away and come looking for you two. No one followed me though." Hikaru laughs and sits by Tamaki.

"You idiot! What if something happened to you while you went to search for us!? What if this ended badly and all three of us would weren't found! What if you got hurt or something and-" Tamaki starts to yell at him, but he's cut off.

"So! I don't care if anything happened to me! My friends were out here in a huge ass storm and... AND I COULDN'T JUST LEAVE YOU OUT HERE LIKE EVERYONE ELSE WOULD'VE DONE, TONO!" Hikaru snaps.

"YOU MIGHT NOT CARE BUT WE AND EVERYONE ELSE WOULD, IDIOT! YOU CAN'T JUST DO THIS FOR YOUR OWN SELFISH REASONS AND OVERREACT THEN GO AND STORM OFF ON YOUR OWN! YOU NEED TO KNOW BETTER BECAUSE-" Tamaki yells at him.

"Guys! STOP IT!" Haruhi cuts him off and silences both of them. "Fighting won't help us!" Haruhi tells them. Her eyes are still closed and her ears are covered.

Tamaki and Hikaru look at one another and then break eyesight and stare out at the rain. They notice the rain has gotten heavier and more violent.

"Sorry Haruhi." Hikaru apologizes.

"I'm sorry too." Tamaki says and hugs her.

Hikaru looks at them and turns away. Ever since they've started dating he's been able to cope better with Tamaki and Haruhi being together, but it still bothers him a bit.

Hikaru sighs and turns back to them. An idea sparks in his mind.

"Nee Haruhi. I have my ear buds with me and my music player. I'll let you borrow them. The buds shouldn't be damaged though, so I'll let you use them until the storm is over." Hikaru says, holding his hand out with his music player and ear buds.

"Thank you." Haruhi looks up and takes them from his hands. She plugs in the music and starts to listen to it. She gets more relaxed and at ease.

"Good call." Tamaki smiles to him. "The rain is coming down harder now... we should somehow get back to the camp." Tamaki says.

"Yeah...that's true." Hikaru stands. "Oh here. One of you can have the rain coat I have on. I already have a sweatshirt on under this. I put it on over my shirt." Hikaru takes off his coat and hands it to Tamaki.

"Thanks. Haruhi, you take the coat." Tamaki wraps it around her. "Okay. Let's go now." Tamaki says to her.

Haruhi opens her eyes and she and Tamaki both stand. Haruhi puts on the coat with no word. She has a depressed look on her face.

"Something wrong Haruhi?" Hikaru asks her.

It takes her a second to realize his words, but she sparks up back to life. "Oh, no. I'm just listening to the music. Thanks again." Haruhi says. She sneezes from the cold rain.

"Bless you." Tamaki says. "It is cold... we should hurry back and fast so we don't get sick." Tamaki explains.

They step out into the muddy trail. The water has risen on the trail significantly since the rain has started, making it harder to walk.

"Dammit! The mud is too thick!" Hikaru yells. "And the trail is too watery and slippery!" He yells more.

"yeah you're right. Haruhi, come here. I'll give you a piggy back ride.

Haruhi sneezes again. "Oh no, I'm fine. It's just mud after all." Haruhi laughs.

"Don't be stupid. I don't want you to get all muddy nor sick." Tamaki jokingly says to her with a smile.

"Err... okay." Haruhi walks up to him in the heavy rain, almost slips but she catches herself.

Tamaki turns around and kneels down enough to not get dirty, but enough for him to carry her. Haruhi gets and and Tamaki hold her.

"Hold on tight. Now let's go." Tamaki says. Haruhi lies her head down on his shoulder and stares forward with Tamaki.

"What do you think will happen when we get back?" Tamaki asks Hikaru.

"I don't know. Kaoru would probably~ yell at me for running off though." Hikaru says.

"You are the one who ran away from everyone for your own selfish desire though." Tamaki mocks him.

"Hey! I know that! And it wasn't selfish!" Hikaru snaps at him.

"It kinda was, Hikaru. You would've just came with at least someone else and not storm off on your own, ya' know?" Tamaki tells him.

"I can't hear you~! The rain's too loud!" Hikaru mocks Tamaki back.

Tamaki rolls his eyes and they walk for another minute or so until Hikaru stops in front of them on the path.

"Crap..." Hikaru whispers to himself.

"Hikaru! What's wrong!? Why'd you stop!? Keep walking!" Tamaki yells to him. Haruhi is still on his back, her eyes are closed again but she opens them to see what Tamaki is talking about.

Hikaru turns back to them. "We can't go any farther!" Hikaru yells at them.

"What do you mean we can't go any farther!?" Tamaki yells again.

"I mean... The path is gone Tono! The water has flooded the path! We can't get back like this! If we do we'll get sick or something! We need to find another way!" Hikaru yells to him.

Tamaki picks up his pace and walk to Hikaru's side.

Tamaki stops and both Haruhi and he stare out in front of them selves. All they can see in front of themselves is a pool of water, slowly rising, as the rain continues to fall.

 **(A/N~ Hey! Would you look at that! It's the end of chapter 7! Thanks for reading this far! I would really appreciate any feedback as well. This story is almost over (exaggeration... There should be like 5+ more chapters to come actually... ) I want this series to be longer than it is. :) Writing it getting new ideas for other fan fictions is really fun though! Anyway, I should stop my rambling and save it until the end though, Lol. That's all for now, bye! (^** w **^)/"**

*I have also created another series that you might want to check out too! It's shorter than this one, as of right now, but it was my first fan fiction! It's called The Ouran Host Murderer! I hope you will check it out too. *

 _Story note:_

Okay... just in case you couldn't tell... I will sometimes use a "-" at the end of a characters speech to indicate them being cut off, or stopping, etc.

Other people use the "-" too, I just needed to mention it. Lol


	8. Stocking Up

**(A/N~ Language warning.)**

"What do you mean by we cannot go any further, Hikaru?" Tamaki yells to him. He makes his way through the mud and stands by Hikaru.

"I mean... Look. Straight ahead." Hikaru points ahead to the path. Tamaki and Haruhi look ahead. They see the trail, which is under knee-high level water.

"How will we get back now?" Haruhi asks. She is still on Tamaki's back with the music in her ears.

"We could go back the other way and make a circle around the camp, in order to get back. But... there's no promises that the path will be any better than this one." Hikaru sighs. Haruhi can't understand their words clearly because of the music and the rain, but she can tell by his expression, that he has different suggestion.

"Okay then let's turn around and head back." Tamaki turn around and turns around. He takes a step in the mud and gets stuck. "Gah! My foot is stuck! Hikaru~ help meee~!" Tamaki whines.

"Oh come on... you're fine! Just loosen your foot or whatever and get out of there." Hikaru says with an attitude.

"But I can't Hikaru~!" Tamaki whines more.

"Ugh..." Hikaru sigh and goes over to him and helps him out of the mud. "Okay! Now let's go! The faster we can get there, the better!" Hikaru sort of barks at him.

"I know that." Tamaki replies. A light bulb goes off in his head and he turns to Hikaru as they're walking in the muddy water path. " Hikaru! Didn't we bring a boat or raft or something!?" Tamaki asks him.

"Uhh... I don't know. And even if we did, it's probably all washed away, like the rest of our stuff. We could check our camp though." Hikaru says looking forward, with his arm in front of his face, blocking the rain.

"I think that brought umbrellas, if that helps." Haruhi replies to Tamaki's question. Her eyes are open, but she has her head down on Tamaki's back, to block out the rain.

"Good thinking!" Tamaki replies happily.

"They're probably washed away tough..." Hikaru says. " Let's just keeping walking for now...we'll check when we get there." He finishes with a ticked-off tone.

They walk for about another 15 minutes in the muddy trail before they're able to see their camp. The water has risen higher, since they've met.

"There! I see our tents!" Tamaki speeds up through the water, towards their tents.

"Don't run, Tamaki, you might fall." Haruhi warns him.

Tamaki is breathing heavy as he runs to the camp. When they get a clear picture of their stuff, they see it is flooded badly with water in the tents as well.

"Aww man! Our stuff!~! Look! Some of the stuff we've left out isn't here anymore!" Tamaki whines.

"Relax... some stuff might not be wet." Hikaru tells him.

"You can put me down now, Tamaki. I want to check out Mei's and my tent." Haruhi tells Tamaki.

"Oh- okay." Tamaki bends down and lets her off.

"The water is freezing! Will you two be okay walking in it for a while? You might get sick." Haruhi says as she steps into knee-high muddy water.

"We'll be okay. Don't worry." Tamaki smiles to her.

"Okay... but I don't want either of you to get sick, hurt, etcetera." Haruhi tells him.

"We'll be fine." Tamaki says again.

"Okay..." Haruhi says and walks towards her tent.

Haruhi walks over to her tent and opens it a crack, at the top. She peeks in and sees the tent is underwater as much as outside.

 _'Dammit! Everything is soaked! Where's my bag?'_ Haruhi thinks and she walks in the tent. She steps on something.

 _'What was that?'_ She looks down. _'Oh... it's my bag.'_ She picks up the under-water bag and opens it.

 _'Umbrella... umbrella...where did I put you?'_ she searches through the bag for a second, moving around wet clothes, until she grabs an umbrella.

 _'Great! I found one! Now I'll check Mei's stuff to see if there's anything I can save for her.'_ Haruhi goes over to where Mei's bag was and finds it. She opens the soaked bag and looks in and searches in the bag. _'I don't think there's anything I can save...oh wait! Her IPod! It's water proof, she told me!'_ Haruhi grabs the IPod and exits the text.

"Did you two manage to get anything!?" She yells out, closing the tent behind her.

Tamaki walks out of his tent, into the pouring rain, and goes over to Haruhi. The water sparkling on his face and hair.

" I couldn't find anything salvageable...Not even Kuma-chan!" * Tamaki sighs.

Hikaru steps out of his tent and goes to them. He has pants, that he's holding close to not get them wet, and an extra umbrella in his hands.

"Well... I found an umbrella in Kaoru's bag and a pair of pants that were hung up. They're dry." He says.

"What about the cooler? There's food in there? We could eat some and then head back. Where is it?" Tamaki asks.

"I think the sempai's put it in their tent so no animals could get it or something. The food might be spoiled and wet though." Hikaru answers.

"I'll check their tent then." Tamaki says and he walks over to Mitskuni and Takashi's tent.

"Here." Hikaru hands Haruhi the pants and she takes out one ear bud to hear him. "Put them on... you have shorts on." He tells her and looks away from her and blushes.

"Oh thanks, Hikaru." She replies. "I'll figure out how and where to put these on." She smiles.

Tamaki peeks his head out of the tent and looks at them quickly then goes back into the tent. He listens to the rain ,that's bouncing off the tent, and the thunder. He opens the cooler and looks in it. Most of the food at the bottom is wet and spoiled, but on the very top above everything else, Tamaki sees a few apples in a plastic bag.

"Hey guys!" Tamaki pops his head out of the tent and arms them to come over. "Most of the food is bad but the apples are still good!" He shouts with a smile.

"Anything else!?" Hikaru asks him.

"Umm...No." Tamaki looks around the tent. He only sees the cooler and their bags underwater.

Haruhi and Hikaru make their way to the tent and step inside to get out of the rain.

"Here." Opens the bag in front of them. They both take one and start to eat it.

"We should start walking after we eat though... it's going to get dark soon."Hikaru says staring down at the water. "Did you find a flash light by any chance?" He asks them.

"If either of us did, we would've said that." Tamaki replies. He looks around the tent and sees two blankets in the corner on top of Mitskuni's and Takashi's rolled up sleeping bags and pillows.

Hikaru sighs and rolls his eyes. Tamaki goes to the corner and picks up the blankets.

"Hey look!" Tamaki picks up the blankets. "We can use these to stay warm and to block out the rain!" He smiles.

"Great. I'll let you two use them though... I don't need it. Hikaru gave me pants and plus I have a sweatshirt on anyways, you two need them more than me." Haruhi tells them.

"Speaking of which, you should change into the pants before it gets any colder and you freeze." Hikaru tells her. He throws the rest of his apple outside of the tent. "Let's get out so she can change, Tono." Hikaru tells him.

"Okay." Tamaki and Hikaru leave the tent. Haruhi takes a minute to put on her pants carefully not to get them too wet.

Haruhi comes out of the tent after she puts on the pants. Tamaki and Hikaru are standing in the water waiting, looking around the camp. Hikaru sees her come out.

"You're done? Great. Now Let's go." Hikaru says impatiently and starts to walk off.

"I think he's eager to go...anyway let's go. It's going to get dark soon." Tamaki says to Haruhi. He bends down to give her another piggy back ride.

Haruhi gets on and they start to walk through the cold muddy water in the rain again.

 **(A/N~ Hello! Sorry if this chapter was boring and short or anything! . Sorry! I'm trying!**

 **Please tell me how the story is going and if you like it. The story will get better, I promise.**

 **That's all for now, thanks! (^** w **^)/" bye**

 _Story Notes/ Translation notes:_

*Kuma-chan: this is Tamaki's teddy bear that he has. Just like Usa-chan is to Mitskuni.


	9. The Night Approaches

**(A/N~ language. I don't think I will mention that there's a language warning again. You should know by now if you're this far into the series. Lol)**

It has been nearly 2 hours since Hikaru ran away from the rest of the host club.

"Dammit! Why did Hikaru run off without us!? Why can't we go find them!?" Kaoru yells to himself in anger and confusion.

He and the other visitors have been taken to a recuperation center, about 10 miles away from the camp, in the one of the towns that is by the camp. The building that they're in is crowded and noisy.

"He left to go find Haruhi and Tamaki...he should have known not to run off on his own. The rescue teams might not be able to find him nor Tamaki... but, let's hope they at least found each other and that they're safe." Kyoya says. The four of them are in the main hall, in the back of the room.

"Don't worry Kao-chan." Mitskuni comforts him.

Kaoru looks out the window by him. The storm in still raging, but it has calmed down just a bit.

"But they're stuck in a flooded camp and it's almost dark...they might freeze! And on top of that, they have no food!" Kaoru yells and buries his head in his hands and starts to cry.

"Kao-chan~..." Mitskuni puts his hand on Kaoru's shoulder.

"Kaoru, come tomorrow and I will send out my families police squad to help and look for them. Today they were supposed to be with my dad on some trip..." Kyoya tells Kaoru.

"Really!? Thank you Kyoya-senpai!" Kaoru yells out and hugs him in joy.

"Okay! Now let go you big goof!" Kyoya pushes him off.

"I don't think Mei-chan will be going to the camp because of the storm...should call and tell her what has happened and not to worry?" Mitskuni asks Kyoya.

"Yeah, we could. We should also call Tamaki's house and Haruhi's apartment as well to advise them..." Kyoya places his hand on his chin and thinks to himself afterward.

"Takashi, do you have your cell phone on you?" Mitskuni asks him.

Takashi pulls out his cell phone that's in his back pocket. "Yeah, it's wet though." He says and tosses Mitskuni the phone.

"Alright, I'll call Suo's and one of you call Haruhi's dad and Mei." Kyoya tells them. He walks away with his phone, through the crowds, to make his call.

"Kao-chan, you call Ranka and I'll call Mei-chan, okay?" Mitskuni asks him.

"Yeah sure..." Kaoru sighs and pulls out his phone.

Kaoru dials Haruhi's apartment number. He waits a second, listening to the phone ring, then someone picks up.

"Hello! This is the Fujioka residents! May I ask who's calling?" A happy voice asks.

"Hello. This is Kaoru, is this Ranka-san?" He asks.

"Oh yes it is! How are you Hikaru? Is everything okay?" Ranka asks in his happy voice.

"Uh...well..." Kaoru hesitates to reply.

"Kaoru? Did something happen? Is everyone okay?" Ranka asks again, this time in a calm and worried voice.

Kaoru sighs and continues. "Yes...there was a giant storm over here. It was raining hard and there was strong winds and thunder etcetera..." Kaoru says.

"Ah. I heard there was a big storm...There's rain here and you can hear the thunder in the distance, but it isn't that bad...what happened?" Ranka asks him.

"Well, the storm was too big so the camp made us evacuate to a safer area, which we're in now, however... Haruhi and Tamaki were caught up in the camp during the storm and they were trapped there, and it has rain a lot, so there's about 2 feet of water there apparently. When the camp issued us to evacuate, Hikaru ran off to look for them since no one else did. Now we're here and we don't know if anything has happened to them nor do we know if they're alright." Kaoru explains.

There's a brief moment of silence between them.

"What!? My poor Haruhi is trapped in that storm with that blonde idiot!? She hates thunder! And it must be freezing!" Ranka freaks out.

"Please Mr. Fujioka...try to calm down. We are all just as anxious and upset as you are... the camp said they would try their best to save anyone who wasn't evacuated." Kaoru tells him.

"I'm sorry... I just hope my daughter is alright... same with Hikaru as well." Ranka says in a calmed down voice. "Is Mei with you guys as well?" Ranka asks Kaoru.

"No. She didn't come to the camp. Maybe she got stuck or stayed at work late." Kaoru replies.

"Yes that could be it...if you hear anything please let me know. I need to get going now. Thank you Kaoru." Ranka says and hangs up the phone. Kaoru puts down the phone and sighs.

"What did Mr. Fujioka say?" Takashi asks him.

"Well... for starters, he was worried and shocked that the three of them were caught up in the storm. He hasn't heard from Mei either. Maybe Hunny-sempai found out where she is." Kaoru looks over to Mitskuni.

"Thank you! Bye-bye, Mei-chan~!" Mitskuni hangs up his phones and returns to Takashi and Kaoru.

"Mei told me she and the other employees were told to stay in the building until the storm died down. It would have been dangerous to leave, they told her. She is also worried about the others." Mitskuni tells them

"I guess it is good that Mei wasn't on her way there during the storm and didn't get caught up in it." Kaoru says.

Kyoya walks up behind them, putting his phone away and pushing up his glasses.

"I told the Suo family. They're obviously worried as well. I told them by morning, if the three haven't been found, I would send my police force there to look for them." Kyoya smiles to them.

"Yeah! Kyo-chan to the rescue~!" Mitskuni jumps for joy, trying to cheer up Kaoru. "Kaoru, please cheer up." Mitskuni smiles at him.

Kaoru looks at him and then looks away to outside the window.

 _'I hope the three of them are okay though...'_ Kaoru thinks, starring at the rain.

 _ **Meanwhile:**_

The storm is still raging on, but not as hard as before. The wind, thunder and lightning have calmed down a lot, but it is still raining a decent amount.

"Hey... you guys have been walking for a while. You should take a break. And Tamaki, I can walk for now." Haruhi tells them. She is on Tamaki's back still, and she is holding up and umbrella over her and Tamaki's heads.

"You sure, Haruhi? The water is cold and deep." Tamaki asks her.

"Yeah, I don't want either of you to get hurt." She says.

"Okay then. It's your choice." Tamaki says, putting her down in the water.

"It will be dark soon, guys. The sun is almost set. How will we rest? We can't sleep in the water." Hikaru asks them.

"We could always sleep in a tree! I've always wanted to do that!" Tamaki blurts out.

"You must be losing it or something, huh? If we sleep in a freaking tree, we'll fall out and DIE! We can't do that, Tono!" Hikaru yells at him.

"Maybe if the tree was big enough and able to support us, we wouldn't fall out. Or maybe if we had rope or something to hold us up." Haruhi says.

"I still don't think it works like that, you two." Hikaru tells them with a smart-ass attitude.

As they slowly walk around a corner, Hikaru spots another washed away camp. This camp has been demolished more than theirs. The tent has fallen over into the water and floats on top of it, some food and drinks are in the water and clothes and blankets can be seen in the water as well.

"Guys! Look! Maybe that camp has something!" Hikaru yells in joy. He starts to speed up to the beaten up camp.

"Wait, Hikaru! Isn't that stealing?" Tamaki tries to stop him by yelling.

"No! This camp this is destroyed anyway! I don't think they will care if we borrow some things!" Hikaru yells back to him, running forward to the camp.

"He's got a point...maybe we should see if there's anything we can use until we either get help or get out of here, ya know?" Haruhi tells Tamaki.

"I guess so...then if we're going to take this stuff shouldn't we write a note or something?"

 _'What an idiot!'_ Hikaru thinks to himself as he hears Tamaki and Haruhi.

"No...I don't think they'll mind, first off, and second off... I don't think we have anything to write a note nor any where to put it...And if they find out it's their stuff and get mad, we can just repay them." Haruhi says to him and she rolls her eyes.

"I think the cold water is getting to you, boss. Maybe you should go climb a tree and sleep in it, stupid!" Hikaru mocks him.

"Shut up! I was only trying to be considerate!" Tamaki yells at him.

"You two don't always need to fight, ya know?" Haruhi tells them.

Tamaki and Hikaru stop and go to look at the camp remains in the water.

"I don't think there's anything here guys..." Hikaru pouts. "Oh, Haruhi. The thunder has calmed down a lot, by the way. You can take out the music now." Hikaru tells her.

She takes out the music and walks in the water to give it to Hikaru. "Thanks." She says with a smile

They search the camp for a few minutes, looking through the wet clothes, food, and other luggage.

Tamaki spots a random bag he finds on top of the tent. He goes over to it and looks in it.

"Ah! Hey! I found a flashlight, guys!" Tamaki says with joy and pulls out the flashlight.

"Does it work though?" Haruhi asks.

Tamaki presses the button. The flashlight turns on and he waves the light around.

"Yes! It does!" Tamaki says with a huge smile on his face.

"Anything else in that bag, then?" Hikaru asks him.

Tamaki looks back down in the bag. He swishes through wet junk until he grabs something and pulls it out.

"I found some rope. Does this help?" He asks.

"Yeah it does. We could use it to stay on a tree or stay together or something." Haruhi tells him.

"Only if they had warmer clothes and blankets that aren't soaked like ours..." Hikaru pouts.

"I know right..." Haruhi sighs. "But we only need to get through tonight into tomorrow, then we can find our way back when it's warmer, though." Haruhi says, looking on the bright side.

"That's true...I think we should find a tree or something to stay in for the night." Hikaru suggests. "Tono, turn on the flashlight and shine it around. It's almost completely dark out." Hikaru tells him.

Tamaki turns on the flashlight and shines it around the camp. He shines it on a bright, reflective surface.

"What's that?" Hikaru says closing his eyes from the bright light.

Tamaki shines the light on it more.

"It's a truck!" Haruhi says with a surprise.

Hikaru opens his eyes and looks at the truck, like Tamaki and Haruhi. It is a big blue truck, the windows are closed on it. It is stuck in the water and mud, with its wheels submerged under the water.

"Hey. If it's open, we could sleep there." Hikaru says.

"Yeah! We could!" Tamaki starts to rush to the truck. Haruhi follows him as he starts to walk.

Hikaru tightens his blanket around him more and heads for the truck. When they get to the truck, Tamaki opens it.

"Wow! It's open! And there's no water in it as well!"Tamaki says. "You first, Haruhi." Tamaki tells her with a smile.

"Thanks." She gets in. Tamaki follows her too.

"Come on Hikaru! Hurry up! It's getting cold!" Tamaki yells at him to come.

Hikaru speeds up and makes his way to the car. "I'm coming, calm down." He says and gets in the truck, closing the door behind him.

 **(A/N~ Hey thanks for reading chapter 9! This took me longer to write since I made it longer, which means I have to edit more...*sigh* But that's fine! I don't mind! X3**

 **The story will keep going for a bit longer now, so I hope you'll keep reading 'til the end! It would mean a lot! (It's not easy to just write a fan fiction...it requires work, effort, and creativity)**

 **That's all for now, Bye! (^** w **^)/"**

 _Story/Translation Notes:_

Ranka is Haruhi's dad. Just in case if you forgot or something...He has another name (Ryoji, it has a "-" accent over the O. I can't put it on there though. *no pun intended, BTW * so just imagine it's there, okay?


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N~ _Quick Recap:_ During the host clubs visit to the camp they were going to stay at for the weekend, a huge thunderstorm came. The sever storm issued an evacuation for the whole camp, however, Haruhi and Tamaki weren't around to hear that, when everyone waited to be evacuated Hikaru took it upon himself to find them. When Hikaru found the two sheltered from the rain the three decided to head back to the camp. On the way back they couldn't continue because of the water, so they turned around to take the long way around. On their way back, they visited their camp to gather supplies then they continued their walk. They came upon another destroyed camp, and upon finding it in the dark, they found a blue truck to take refuge in over the night. Meanwhile, the others are safely at an evacuation center, waiting for the storm to pass.**

It is night time. Haruhi, Tamaki, and Hikaru have taken refuge in a blue truck that was stuck in the muddy water in the storm. Inside the truck, it is dry and warmer than outside the truck.

"Wait there's a back guys. Who wants the back?" Hikaru says as he looks behind himself. Tamaki and Haruhi are already sitting down in the tuck, drenched in water, looking out the windows of the truck.

Tamaki looks behind his shoulder. "There is. Do you want the back Haruhi?" Tamaki asks her.

"No I'm fine. One of you take it." She says, starring out the window.

"I'll take the back then." Hikaru says as he climbs to the back seat and sits down in it, leaving Haruhi and Tamaki with the two front seats. "Nee, are the keys up there?" Hikaru asks them.

Haruhi and Tamaki look around.

"No...but let's turn on the light." Tamaki suggests and he presses the button above them to turn on the overhead light. "That's better." Tamaki says happily.

No one talks for a minute. They stare around their surroundings, thinking to themselves.

Hikaru looks around the car and the junk that is in it.

"Hey! There's some chips, pretzels and water! As well as blankets, guys!" Hikaru yells with excitement. He grabs the food, opens it and starts to eat. "Hey... you guys should eat something." Hikaru says with a pretzel in his mouth, and he hands them the chips with water.

"Thanks I guess?" She takes the food. "Ugh.. now I feel like I'm just stealing or something." Haruhi sighs.

"Oh well...I'm hungry so I'm going to eat it." Hikaru tells her.

Tamaki's and Haruhi's stomach grumble.

"Well...I guess we're hungry too." Tamaki laughs and he takes some chips and eats them.

"Do you think anyone will come to search for us?" Haruhi asks out of no where, with a sad/depressed tone.

"I'm sure someone will come for us. They wouldn't just leave people stranded here, right?" Tamaki replies.

"Plus everyone is worried, so I guess they'd try to get us." Hikaru says right after.

"I guess you're right...you know how late is it?" Haruhi asks them both.

"No...I don't have my phone with me." Tamaki sighs.

"Me too." Hikaru also says.

They grow silent again, but this time for a little longer, while they snack.

"I'm exhausted from walking in the muddy water...ugh...I wanna sleep now." Hikaru sighs and he lays down on the seat.

"Yeah me too...can we each have a blanket, Hikaru?" Tamaki asks him.

"Ehh...here." Hikaru says grabbing the blankets, throwing them to the two of them while laying down on the seat.

"You don't need to throw 'em!" Tamaki says in a panic, grabbing the blankets. He hands one to Haruhi.

"Thanks...but aren't the blankets going to get wet too because of our clothes?" Haruhi asks, wrapping the blanket around herself.

"Who cares if it does...it'll dry off." Hikaru moans with his eyes closed.

"Okay." Haruhi yawns. She rearranges herself into a more comfortable position by Tamaki and she lies her head down on his arm, and she closes her eyes.

"We're all tired I think...let's just sleep, then tomorrow we can try to get back or something." Tamaki says. "Night." Tamaki finishes. He puts his arm around Haruhi and lays his head down by the window.

As they all fall asleep, they can hear the rain hitting the truck and hear it splash into the water outside.

 _ **Morning**_

Haruhi wakes up at in the morning, to only see it is too bright for her. The sun is out, brightening up the day. She closes her eyes in an instant, after being blinded by the bright light.

She is laying down on the seat in front of Tamaki, who has his arm around her, holding her to him, laying right behind her.

 _'Did we fall asleep like this?'_ Haruhi thinks as she gets up, careful not to wake nor disturb Tamaki and Hikaru. She looks outside the window of the truck and sees the water, that has risen while they were asleep, the water has mist hovering on top of it.

 _'It's still early...and it's freezing too!'_ Haruhi shivers and lies back down by Tamaki, putting her head in by his chest.

 _'I just hope someone will be at the camp when we return...'_ Haruhi thinks, cuddling with Tamaki for warmth.

"Mmm...Haruhi? Is that you? Why are you up?" Tamaki asks very tiredly and moans with his chin on top of Haruhi's brown hair.

"Sorry...did I wake you? You can sleep if you want, I'm up and fine." Haruhi says in a shock hearing Tamaki's voice, and she jumps up and sits on the seat, starring at him.

Tamaki opens his eyes and rises up beside her. "It's so early though... how are you awake?" Tamaki yawns, rubbing his eye.

"Stop talking you two! I'm still tired!" Hikaru moans from the back seat, pulling the blanket over his head.

"Sorry! But it is morning Hikaru...we should get up and start to leave, right?" Haruhi asks him.

"Yeah~ … but I wanna sleep still!" Hikaru groans some more.

"Oh come on! Get up!" Tamaki yells at him and he throws a box of tissues at Hikaru.

Hikaru doesn't move nor complain when the tissues hit him.

"I don't think he'll get up right now...maybe if we open the door and let the cold air in, he'll get up." Haruhi laughs.

"No!Don't! I'm up! I'm up!" Hikaru yells and he sits up in the seat and sighs. "I don't want to go out there right now,though. It's going to be cold. Especially the water!" Hikaru tells them.

"Well, duh. That's why we'll wait in here for a bit then go outside." Tamaki tells him.

"But what are we supposed to do!? I could have slept a little while longer, ya' know!" Hikaru says with a pissed off attitude.

"We shouldn't wait guys. We should just leave now and try to get back camp as soon as possible." Haruhi tells them.

"But-" Hikaru starts.

"No buts! Let's just go." Haruhi cuts him off.

"Ugh...okay mom!" Hikaru jokingly says.

Tamaki opens the door of the truck and looks down at the water.

"The water has risen just a bit I think. Well...here goes nothing." Tamaki steps into the knee high water, bracing himself for the cold. "Hey! It's that cold actually! Same with the air! It's actually pretty warm out." Tamaki says with a smile.

"Really? Okay, here goes nothing." Haruhi steps into the water. "You're right! Okay, come on Hikaru. Let's go. Maybe somebody is waiting or looking for us too!" Haruhi says with excitement.

"Yeah yeah...I'm coming." Hikaru says as he climbs to the front of the truck. Just before he steps in the water, he takes the snacks and the blankets with him.

"Wait. Both of you take something to carry." Hikaru tells them. They turn around and come back for something to take.

Hikaru steps into the water and closes the door behind him.

"Ready to go now?" Tamaki asks him.

"Yeah" Hikaru sighs. They start to walk down the water-logged path with the morning sun shining on them, as they walk.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

Kyoya's phone rings. He is still asleep, but he takes it out to look at the caller. He opens his phone and answers it, listening to the voice.

"Hello?" He asks in his pissed off morning voice. "Hm?- What?- Really?- Thank you. We'll be waiting for you when you stop by." Kyoya sighs and groans, then hangs up the phone.

 _'Ugh...why did they call so early in the morning?'_ Kyoya puts his arm over his head, blocking out the light.

Kaoru wakes up beside him and yawns.

"Kyoya-senpai...who was that? Why did they call?" Kaoru yawns and stares at him.

"Kyoya looks at Kaoru.

"That was my families police force director. They apologized for not being able to help out yesterday. They said in an hour they will stop by here to pick us up and look for the others. So I guess everyone should get up...you wake them up Kaoru." Kyoya groans and he turns to his other side and closes his eyes.

 _'Oh geez... he'll he impossible to wake up now.'_ Kaoru thinks, starring at Kyoya.

Kaoru looks outside the window and sees the blue sky with no sign there was ever a storm.

 _'I hope they made it through the night...'_ Kaoru thinks, looking down at the ground with a depressed look.

Kaoru gets up and goes over to Mitskuni and Takashi.

"Hey! You two should get up! Kyoya said his police force guys will be here in an hour. We were going to look for Haruhi, Tamaki-senpai, and Hikaru!" Kaoru quietly yells at them to wake them up.

"Mm...no! I wanna sleep!" Mitskuni turns over, away from Kaoru.

 _'Great! I need to deal with the beast and demon sleepers now!'_ Kaoru think in a sort-of pissed off mood.

 **(A/N~ Hey! Thanks for reading chapter 10! Sorry if this chapter was boring and if it wasn't exciting! . I plan to give this series 5-8 more chapters! Yeah! I hope you'll read to the end!**

 **Well, that's all I have to say for now. Thx, Bye! (^** w **^)/"**

 **Any feedback is liked as well! Tell me how the story is, and if you think I need to add something! Or if you have a question about the story too. Thx!**


	11. Let's Go to Find the Others!

**(A/N~ Thanks for reading this chapter! More's to come! I**

 **I wasn't thinking of doing an intro...so I'm doing this instead. If a chapter doesn't get an intro to it, don't worry. I don't think it needs one. ;) lol )**

Kaoru stands in place for a minute in silence, looking at the three sleepers.

 _'I need to wake them up...I might just die though...oh well! It's for Hikaru, Haruhi and Tono!'_ Kaoru thinks. He waits another few seconds before doing anything, standing there in silence.

"GET UP!" Kaoru yells at the three of them, with a pissed off mood. He goes to shake Takashi awake and then proceeds to Kyoya and Mitskuni to do the same.

"COME ON GUYS! GET UP! DON'T CARE ABOUT TAMAKI, HARUHI, AND HIKARU!?" Kaoru yells at them again.

Takashi sits up and rubs his eyes, then he looks at Kaoru.

"You wake up Hunny-sempai...I'll get Kyoya-senpai." Kaoru tells Takashi, who nods and gets up to go over to Mitskuni.

"Kyoya...please get up..." Kaoru nudges him.

"Err...touch me and I'll kill you!" Kyoya turns to his other side.

"Kyoya! Don't you care about your friends!? You need to get up so we can go!" Kaoru shakes him more.

Kyoya ignores him and the shaking and just lies there.

"KYOYA~! IF YOU GET UP...WHEN THIS IS OVER YOU CAN SLEEP ALL OU WANT! SO ...GET UP!" Kaoru yells at him with his last sense of patience.

"OKAY! I'M UP, YOU ASS!" Kyoya gets up and pushes Kaoru's head out of the way, to the floor.

 _'I'm alive...I'm not dead...yeah!'_ Kaoru lies on the floor and thinks. He gets up and looks at Takashi who's trying to wake up Mitskuni.

"I DON'T WANT TO GET UP!" Mitskuni yells.

"You need to Mitskuni...aren't you worried about the others? Usa-chan is worried about them too." Takashi tells him.

"LET ME SLEEP!" Mitskuni pulls his blanket over his head.

"You can have some cake with Usa-chan, when we get back." Takashi bribes Mitskuni.

Mitskuni jumps to life and look at Takashi.

"What kind of cake~~!?" Mitskuni asks with energy and excitement.

"Any kind." Takashi responds.

"YEAH~! Cake Usa-chan! Cake!" Mitskuni gets up and throws Usa-chan in the air, catching him.

 _'He makes it look so easy...'_ Kaoru stares with his mouth wide open in disbelief.

A staff member comes over to the three a few minutes later while they're rolling up their mats and blankets.

"Um...excuse me." She whispers to them. "If you three are going to leave, you need to be confirmed to go. And you will need to eat as well." She smiles to them. "Please don't wake the others, too."

"Thanks. We'll be leaving soon." Kyoya says in a fowl mood.

"Sorry for him...he's not a morning person...heh." Kaoru laughs.

"It's fine. The room down that hall, first on the left, has breakfast being set up." The girls points to her right, at a hall. "And you can leave the mats here." She smiles and walks off.

"Thanks." Kaoru waves as she walks off.

"You don't need to be so rude, Kyoya!" Kaoru yells at him.

"Meh. Let's just eat then leave." Kyoya says, walking to the breakfast room.

Kaoru, Takashi and Mitskuni follow him, with what was left of their belongings with them.

They go into the room and they eat. No one else is in the room except for them and a few staff members.

"I'll go to sign us out or whatever... go wait for me by the exit door." Kyoya says to them. He gets up and throws out his left overs, then leaves the room.

"How much water do you think the camp has flooded, Takashi?" Mitskuni asks him.

"Probably a few feet." Takashi answers. "let's go, though." Takashi says and he gets up to throw away his, Mitskuni's and Kaoru's stuff.

"Thanks Takashi! Let's go Kao-chan!" Mitskuni grabs his arm and pulls him to the door.

They walk to the exit and wait for Kyoya for a few minutes, until he arrives.

"We can go now. The car is out there waiting." Kyoya says, walking out of the door, to the car.

"Mr. Otori. It is nice to see that you and your friends are okay. We'll go back to the camp now, please get in the car." One of Kyoya's police men say, opening the car door for them.

"Yeah thanks." Kyoya responds rude fully and gets in the car with the rest of them.

"Hey guys! You're okay!" A voice yells to them. Takashi, Mitskuni and Kaoru turn to the voice.

"Mei-chan! You're here!" Mitskuni shouts in joy and sits by Mei.

"Mei? You're coming along too? How'd you get here?" Kaoru asks her.

"One of Kyoya's special police men call me actually...they said they were going to pick me up to come with you guys, actually." Mei chuckles.

"Actually, when they called me this morning, they offered to bring you along. I told them it was fine, so they went to get you." Kyoya explains.

"Thanks though." Mei smiles.

"When did you get out of work Mei?" Kaoru asks her.

"We got out yesterday just after dark, when the rain calmed down." Mei answers

"Was the storm that bad over there?" Mitskuni asks her.

"Not as bad as it was over in this area apparently, but it was still bad." Mei says.

They all go silent for a minute and look around their surroundings, not making a sound.

"Mr. Otori... we'll be arriving at the camp in a few minutes. When we get there, we'll give you water-proof clothes to change into." A police man says to him, over a little loud speaker in the car.

"How did you even get permission to go to the camp anyway, Kyoya-senpai?" Kaoru asks him. "Isn't it and that area off limits?"

"Since my family is well know and our friends are there, we just said we were concerned for them, and we will be coming over to help look. We got permission to go there and look for them. That's all." Kyoya says. His mood has gotten less fowl within the ride.

"Oh okay...I wonder what the camp will look like when we get there...?" Kaoru sighs.

A few minutes. The group hasn't said a word, and they just wait in the car until they can arrive to the camp.

"We are here Mr. Otori. We stopped before the entrance since we can't get any farther." The mans says through he loud speaker.

"Yeah we're here! I wonder what it-" Mitskuni cheer as he is the first to step out of the car. He stops what he's saying, looking at the camp in disbelief.

"What is it, Mitskuni?" Takashi asks. He gets out of the car, followed by everyone else.

"Oh my god...they were stranded in this?" Mei asks in disbelief and sadness.

They all look down the path to the camp. They see the ground has a bunch of water and camp debris floating on top of it. Everyone stares at the water for a moment, then they are interrupted by one of Kyoya's men.

"We've prepared these pants and boot for you. Please slip them on, and when you're done please meet up by the path." The mans says, handing them the pants.

"Thanks." They all reply.

"Aww man! I don't want to walk in water~!" Mei whines, starring at the pants.

"You didn't need to come if you knew it was flooded, ya' know..." Kyoya tells her.

"I know that! But I wanted to come and look for my friends...geez." Mei responds

"No use whining now. Let's just go. The sooner we find them, the sooner we can get back." Kaoru says. He already has the pants on and he starts to walk down to the path.

"Wait for us, Kao-chan!" Mitskuni tells him. They all get dressed quickly and follow after him.

They stop at the path and look at the water.

"Mr. Otori. We've prepared a boat for you. It has supplies in it for everyone." Another one of Kyoya's men tells them.

"What!? We got changed for nothing!?" Mei screams.

"No. You'll be walking in the water with everyone else. You're going to push me along in the boat." Kyoya says with an evil smile.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Mei yells again.

"Oh calm down...when we find them, they'll ride in the boat and I'll walk inn the water. As on right now, let's go." Kyoya says and he gets in the boat.

 _'That lil' bitch! I'm gonna kill him!'_ Mei thinks, clenching her fist an looking at Kyoya.

"Calm down girl." Kaoru tells her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Mei sighs and look up, calmed down.

"What ever let's just go!" Mei starts to walk in the water with everyone else. She takes a step and freaks out. "WAH! It's cold!" She yells.

"Please be quiet..." Kyoya says with an attitude to her.

"Want me to tip that boat, Mr. cool guy!?" Mei snaps at him. Kyoya sighs and ignores her.

"Just hope we can find them. It must have been hard walking through this muddy water, especially if it was cold!" Mitskuni says.

They begin to walk through the muddy water, starting their search for everyone else.

 **(A/N~ Hey thanks for reading chapter 11! Sorry if the chapters aren't exciting and if they're boring. This chapter was supposed to be split between the rest of the host club looking for Haruhi, Tamaki, and Hikaru, but I decided to just make this chapter about everyone starting to look for them. *laugh * I also wasn't going to add Mei...but I then decided to add her. *laugh again * That's all for now! Thx, bye! (^** w **^)/"**

 _Story Notes:_

I've said this before, back ALL~ the way in chapter 1 or 2...(I forget, haha) But Mei is a character specifically in the Ouran manga. She is the daughter of Isao Misuzu Sonoda, A.K.A Misuzu, from Karuizawa. (Place in Japan, where the Host Club went to in the anime/manga)

If you have not read the manga, I recommend you do! (Especially if you've only seen the anime. And if you haven't seen the anime nor have not read the manga... wait! Then why are you reading this? Lol)

It's really great and it does go on longer than the anime, but not for long. .

(Original manga by Hatori Bisco. I do not own anything of Ouran, and this reading is for pure enjoyment! Show your support for this series as well! ^w^)


	12. Let's Split up

**(A/N~ Thanks for reading chapter 12! More is to come! Anyway...let's just get right to the story.)**

"Hey Tono...where do we go from here?" Hikaru asks Tamaki.

"I I THOUGHT THAT YOU KNEW!" Tamaki yells at him. The three have come to a four-way path intersection. They are confused as to which path they should take.

"I say we take the right path. We've been out here for a while, and that path looks easier to take anyway." Haruhi suggests.

"Good thinking Haruhi! Daddy taught you well!" Tamaki said, giving her a thumbs up her.

"You're still doing that gig?" Haruhi rolls her eyes. "I thought you got over that from before Boston..." Haruhi says tells him.

"Heh...sorry..." Tamaki puts his hand on the back of his head and laughs.

"Knock it off,guys. Let's go." Hikaru tells them. He starts to walk down the right trail, ahead of Tamaki and Haruhi.

"Hikaru! Wait up for us!" Tamaki speeds up after him. Haruhi follows and they stay silent for a minute, walking in the brown water. The sunlight shines down, from the patches of leaves above, into small spots of light on the water.

"I have an idea pass time, guys! Let's play a game!" Tamaki bursts with excitement.

"No." Hikaru says in a rude voice.

"You and Kaoru really do change when you're not together, huh?" Haruhi grins, asking Hikaru knowingly.

"What do you mean?" Hikaru asks her.

"Well, when you're both alone, your personalities change, and you're more dependent on Kaoru when you're not with him." Haruhi explains.

"Oh this again? You already explained this to me back when we first met." Hikaru replies, making no eye contact. He keeps walking forward, with his head down staring at the water.

"Yes, I remember, but it is true. Like I said, when you're alone you become loud and crazy. You even get a filthy mouth and attitude to you. When Kaoru is alone, he is relatively calm and normal. He is less dependent of you than you are of him." Haruhi smiles at Hikaru.

"Hey! That isn't funny!" Hikaru exclaims, with an attitude, looking and then blushing at Haruhi who is smiling.

"See what I mean?" Haruhi says. Hikaru ignores her and looks down at the water even more.

"What about me, Haruhi?" Tamaki asks her.

"You tend to...uh...let's just say you become lonely and kid-like. You tend to goof off a lot and try to understand others feelings too." Haruhi smiles at him.

"Really? Wow! Thanks Haruhi. Guess you pay attention to people a lot." Tamaki smiles to her.

"And you're narcissistic..." Haruhi says to herself, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry, did you say something, Haruhi?" Tamaki asks her.

"No. Nothing." Haruhi replies.

They keep walking for a few minutes. The sun shines down upon them as they walk through the water. They can hear birds chirping from the trees and the sound of the leaves rustling from above.

Hikaru slows down his pace, to sense the bottom of the water better. He looks up to Haruhi and Tamaki.

"Does the water feel like it's getting deeper to you guys?" Hikaru asks, concern evident in his voice.

Tamaki stops and looks at him. "Now that you mention it...it does." Tamaki replies. He looks down at the water, then to Haruhi.

"Should we turn around then?" Haruhi questions, stopping in the water as well..

"Nah. Let's just keep going this way." Hikaru tells them. "The water feels like it's either getting deeper or the ground is sinking. Maybe we picked the wrong path?" Hikaru says. He Turns around and begins to walk back.

"Guess we're heading back then...this was a waste of time." Haruhi mumbles to herself. She turns back the way they came from, with Hikaru and Tamaki.

Hikaru takes a step in the water. He stops and feels the mud, his feet are in, move below him.

"Wha-!" Hikaru yells. He falls down in the water, having it completely soak him.

"Hikaru!" Tamaki and Haruhi rush over to him. His re-surfaces from the water, and he struggles to stand and breathe.

Tamaki and Haruhi grab one of each of Hikaru's arms, and pull him up from the sink hole he fell in.

"Are you okay?" Tamaki asks him, helping him stand in the shallower, part they're in.

Hikaru coughs up water. "Y-yeah...I'm okay. I think I just fell into a hole or the ground move. Something like that." Hikaru replies, getting the water out of his throat. "I was not expecting that." He continues to cough.

"Now you're soaked...take the blanket." Haruhi says, handing him the blanket, that they had before.

"Uh, thanks." Hikaru takes the blanket. He wraps it around himself then he begins to walk, Tamaki and Haruhi helping him along.

"Did you hurt your foot or anything?" Tamaki asks Hikaru.

"No. I'm fine, guys. I just fell into the water." Hikaru replies, breaking free from Tamaki and Haruhi, who were holding him. "But now I'm all dirty and cold." Hikaru mumbles, staring at the water.

"Try to be more careful Hikaru. I don't want you to get hurt, ya know?" Tamaki tells him.

"Yeah I know that captain obvious. I couldn't see through the water anyway. It's too muddy for you to even see your feet." Hikaru replies.

"Let's just go back the other way then. Do you think the others are looking for us, or at least someone?" Tamaki asks the small group.

"I'm sure someone is looking for people. The camp wasn't the only area flooded." Haruhi says, trying to reassure him. "How long have we been walking, too? I feel like we've been trying to find our way back for a while now." Haruhi sighs.

Tamaki turns his head to the sky and looks up past the leaves. The sky has turned to a clear blue with white puffy clouds floating like the storm never happened.

"I would say for a few hours or something. When we started to walk again this morning, the sun was low in the sky, now it is a bit past half way. Maybe 1 or 2 pm, I would say." Tamaki mentions, turning his head back down to the shady path with water.

"Let's hope we will get help soon, though. If it turns night again and we don't have any kind of shelter, we'll freeze. And if we don't have food nor water, we'll starve..." Hikaru sighs.

"Don't forget we need new clothes, since ours are soaked and dirty." Haruhi adds on.

Hikaru looks to Haruhi and rolls his eyes. "I'm more wet than you two, though." He says.

They continue to walk down the muddy flooded path for a while. They are silent the whole time, listening to nature and the sound of the water moving beneath them. The warm sun and air has dried off Hikaru somewhat, but he is still wet.

They arrive back at the four-way path opening where they first began.

"Which way now...?" Haruhi asks.

"We came from that way, and we were just on this path...let's stay straight this time." Tamaki says, pointing ahead to the path with determination.

"Deal. Do we have any more food, too?" Hikaru blurts out.

"No, we don't. We ate it along the way, but maybe we'll come by someone or a flooded camp that has some." Haruhi says, hopefully.

"Meh... even if we come by a camp, it's probably washed away." Hikaru groans.

They start to walk down the path ahead of them. They are unaware of the search teams that came to help them.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

The search team consisting of Mei, Takashi, Mitskuni, Kaoru, Kyoya and his staff, along with other search team members are making their way through the camp. They have been walking for a few minutes now, wading along the main path to the camp. The Leaves are blocking out most of the sunshine on the path, making everyone a bit chilly.

Kyoya's staff, Hotta, stops in front of the group at a two-way split path.

One of Kyoya's men turns around and starts to yell at them. "Mr. Otori! There's a two-way path up here! What should we do!?" Hotta yells to Kyoya and the others. He and the other members of Kyoya's staff are about thirty feet in front of the others.

Kyoya looks ahead, squinting his eyes towards to his staff, in order to see them clearly.

"Wait until we get there! We'll decide as a group on the best solution!" he yells back.

"There's a two-way path? Maybe we should split up the group to have a faster search for them." Mitskuni suggests.

"Yeah, we should. We would just need to divide our resources." Mei replies, looking at Mitskuni.

They walk up to Kyoya's mean, stopping at the split in the path.

"Mr. Otori, do you have any suggestions?" one of the men asked him.

Kyoya lets out a sigh. "We should split up into two groups, that way we can cover more ground. We would just need to divide ourselves up." Kyoya suggests, pushing up his glasses.

"Hunny-sempai, Mori-sempai, Mei and I could go one way with a few of your men, and you guys could go the opposite way." Kaoru recommends.

"Good idea, but how will we carry our supplies? There's only one boat, and Mr. I-don't-need-to-get-dirty, is in it." Mei says rolling her eyes at Kyoya.

"We have an inflatable boat, miss. We can inflate it, if needed." Tachibana tells Mei.

"What!? You have more boats!? Why didn't you let us use them?" Mei freaks out and whines.

"Because if we needed an extra, for some reason. For example, Mei, if we found them or if someone got badly hurt." Kyoya explains to her.

 _'Of course...'_ Mei thinks to herself.

"Okay! Let's split up then! Come on Mei-chan and Kao-chan! You too Takashi!" Mitskuni runs along in the water happily, calling back to his friends.

"Hold on Hunny-sempai! We need to get the stuff first and then we can go." Kaoru tells him.

Mitskuni stops and turns around to look at him.

"Oh yeah, you're right. Haha." Mitskuni laughs with a huge smile on his face.

"We'll get the extra boat ready then." Tachibana salutes to Kyoya. They go over to the back of his boat to get a box that has a blow-up boat in it. They open it and the boat springs out.

"Whoa. I thought you said it was inflatable? That just an instant boat. Do they even exist? I thought those were only real in spy movies or whatever." Mei says with confusion

"Maybe for a common folk it requires air, but ours blow up instantly." Kyoya remarks slyly. "And of course they require air. They just blow up instantly." Kyoya continues.

 _'Ugh...'_ Mei rolls her eyes at him, while Kyoya's men put some stuff into the new boat.

Mitskuni turns to Takashi in confusion, not be acknowledged by the others.. "What are spy movies, Takashi?" Mitskuni asks him. Takashi moves his shoulders up, not knowing the answer to Mitskuni's question.

Kaoru over hears them and buts in. "They're probably a simple commoners movie." Kaoru says, with his hands in the air.

"All done, sir! We can now part ways. Four of us will go with them, to remain in contact, and you and the others will remain together." Aijima salutes to Kyoya.

"Very well. You kids be careful now." Kyoya laughs at them with his evil smile. Him and his men start to go down the right side path.

"Why'd he call us kids? We aren't his kids...I think Tamaki got to him." Kaoru says, shocked

"Let's go Takashi!" Mitskuni prances in the water, in front of everyone else.

"Please be careful, Mr. Haninozuka." One of the other guards warns Mitskuni.

The rest of them turn down the left path together, to begin their part of the search.

Mei and Kaoru look around at the trees and their surrounding.

"A lot of the trees are tipped over, Geez." Kaoru mumbles to himself.

Mitskuni stops and points at the trees, ahead of them. "Look at the trees, Takashi! They're bent over because of the water!" Mitskuni announces, making his way back to Takashi.

"Yes, they are." Takashi replies to him in his emotionless voice, looking at the tilted trees.

"We better be careful around them, too. They could fall over, the way they're bent." Kaoru warns.

"Yep!" Mitskuni replies with a smile and laughs. He is trying to cheer everyone else up, and make them all happy, getting their mind off the others.

"What is we don't find them before dark, guys?" Mei asks, looking down at the brown water below her.

" We would come back here I guess. I can't say that for sure, though. We can worry about that when we get to that point though, in the mean time we should just stay on course." Kaoru says.

 _'He's clearly worried about Hikaru...I can tell by his facial expressions.'_ Mei thinks, looking at Kaoru with concern.

Kaoru notices her staring at him and turns his head towards her. "What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?" Kaoru asks her.

Mei jumps. "Oh! Nothing...I could just tell you were worried about Hikaru. That's all." She replies.

Kaoru looks back down at the water with his hands in his pockets, walking forward.

The group continues to walk down the path for while, looking at their surroundings, for a while longer.

 **(A/N~ Hey! Thanks for reading chapter 12! Sorry there wasn't a chapter for a bit. The computer broke . During that time, however, I found a new way to carry on the plot for a longer! :D I hop you will stay 'till the end, though. It would mean a lot. That's all for now, bye! (^** w **^)/"**

 _Story Notes:_

Kyoya has a private police force, which everyone knows, if you've seen the series. If you have read the manga, you would know that Kyoya has three main staff members with him: Aijima, Tachibana, and Hotta.Their job is to "protect" and watch Kyoya. (duh)

I just decided to put them in here now...so deal with it. ^w^

Just some fun facts to those who haven't read the manga. ;)


End file.
